A Child's Complex
by Pixelimage2013
Summary: Glen is 15,and has just started his modeling career,determined to make his dream come true.But he doesn't know what to do about the shadow of Futo,especially since he's started to hate him because of it.What's that unfamiliar feeling he gets when he looks at a certain brother of his?And what about this other person coming to live with them and this person just might be...(BL)
1. Prolouge

Following the events of The New Asahina Child;

Glenis who is now 15 has just started his modeling career, determined to take on the world by storm, and make his dream come true. But he doesn't know what to do about the shadow of his older brother Futo, especially since he' starting to hate him because of it. Problems at home seem to grow too, because while most have dropped out of the race for Ema's heart, those who have stayed are fiercer than ever. But he can't afford to worry about that because of the pressure on him to perform as well as his brother ,and all the hate he seems to be getting from other models in the industry. And what''s with that unfamiliar feeling he gets when he looks at a certain brother of his? He really doesn't understand it at all and...it kinda scares him.

So will his determination dwindle or will the stress be too much for him? Will everything he thought he knew about himself change drastically? Will his family break apart. And what this about another person coming to live with him and his siblings, and that person just might be Glen's biggest competition?

_**Contains some amount of BL, don't know how much, but probably very little!**_

**Hello Pixelimage2013 here back, with the second installment of The new Asahina Child, called A Child's Complex. I am SOOO exited for this project. Those who have yet to read my first one, dont really have to...I hope. But I suggest you do! And for those who have, I apologize for not finishing that story, I just lost inspiration.**

**But enough about that! 'Cuz now I've officially started this project that I mentioned in an update to my other story, but took down...just because! Anyway I hope you give this story a chance, cuz I am going to put my heart into it! I hope you enjoy I'll have the first chapter hopefully soon!**

**Sincerely,**

**Pixelimage2013**


	2. Chap 1: From cold to warmth

I stood directly outside the airport station, waiting for my older brother, Natsume to roll up in his car and pick me up.I had earphones on, listening to one of Futo's songs that he just came out with. It helped me calm down. The reason for my excitement being, that after almost 2 months I was finally returning home. And I couldn't be happier about that.

The air picked up and a chilly breeze that made me shiver, passed me and the empty parking lot I stood in. It was morning so I should have known it would be this cold. I dropped my suitcase-with the intention of picking it back up, of course- and unwrapped the hoodie that was previously wrapped around my waist, before slipping it on. My upper body began to warm up, but my feet, were a different story. It wouldn't be so bad, if I hadn't forgotten to take off my short pants and put on long ones before the plane took off when I had the chance. Now I feared the chance of missing Natsume if I went back inside the airport to change.

So my legs continued to get chillier as the wind blew. Again, it wouldn't be so bad, if I had actually worn socks and weren't wearing sandals..._god I am so dumb._ I took out my phone and checked for a message from Natsume, but nothing. He must be driving, I thought. I would text him again, or even call him, if I didn't fear getting him into an accident because of my constant pestering. After all he might look over to his phone for a split second, and get seriously hurt which I would never forgive myself for, so I'd rather not take that chance.

So all I could do was wait. I already sent three texts, only two of which he responded to, but that was enough. I waited there for a minutes longer, with Futo's song playing on repeat, until I saw a car that resembled Natsume's, and a certain orange headed man driving it. I sighed a sigh of relief since I was pretty sure my legs were about to freeze off. He parked in front of me as I shout off my phone and wrapped up my headphones. He then rolled down his windows and snorted.

" What are you wearing!?" he laughed and pointed at my sandals.  
>" Not even a hello? And how cruel of you Natsu-nii, I've been freezing for almost 20 minutes now!" I frowned and picked up two of my suitcases.<br>" Gomen, Gomen. I was just shocked, are you okay?" he asked getting out of his car and moving over to me.  
>" Yeah, and I will be once I get inside your car" he opened the back door and I began loading my suitcases. Once we were done he opened the passengers door for me and grinned.<p>

"Ladies first" I grimaced at his joke.  
>" What's that suppose d to mean Natsu-nii?" I asked, getting in. The door closed and Natsume quickly followed.<br>" Well your hair does look like a girl's" he stated making me to subconsciously look into the mirror. I guess he was sort of right. I had dyed my hair dark purple, and had pulled almost all of it over to rest on my shoulder. I'd even tied it with a small, purple, striped bow.  
>"Hmm…, so it's no good?" I asked making a mental note, to change it, or better yet, have Louis change it for me.<br>"No, I never said it was bad, I just thought it looked girly that's all," Natsume corrected and started the car, " it actually looks nice on you"

" Eh~. So you think it's nice!" I exclaimed and grinned," don't tell me you're falling for me already, Natsu-nii."  
>"What!? You shouldn't joke around like that, you'll give me a heart attack! And what do you mean already!?" he flushed causing me to laugh mercilessly. He sighed and started to drive out of the parking lot and I continued laughing until I had tears in my eyes.<p>

"Are you done already?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm," I'm glad you're enjoying yourself so much" I sighed and smiled.  
>" I'm really happy though" I say looking out the window," I finally get to go back home"<br>" It must have been hard,being far away from family for so long, I mean."  
>" Yeah, I guess it was. I did have fun, and I learnt a lot, which will hopefully help me achieve my dream" I answer and the car goes silent for awhile, making me sneak a glace at Natsume. Once we got to a red light he stopped, and turned to me.<p>

" You know honestly at first, when I heard about your dream, I really didn't take it too seriously" he said.  
>" But seeing you now, with how much you've grown, and with all the determination and strength I see in your eyes, I can honestly say I believe in you. I think you can do it, you can make your dream come true" The red light must have changed to green, because a moment later the car was moving again, and somehow I got even happier. My face felt warm, so I was probably blushing at that moment, and I even felt tears prickling in my eyes. He really thought that? He really believed in me? I couldn't understand why, but just hearing that, just hearing that he believed in me, seemed to make all my previous failures and heart-break disappear.<p>

" Are you crying!?" he panicked," did I say something wrong!?" I chuckled, even now he still believed he could do something wrong in my eyes.  
>" No...it's not that. I'm just happy, just extremely happy" I answered just as we pull over to the house.<br>" Geez," he sighed, grabbed a napkin and moved over to me, " you sure do know how to make me worry about you don't you?" When I tried to take the napkin he pulled it out of my reach.  
>" It not like I do it on purpose- what are you doing?" I asked and blushed as he wiped the tears from my face.<br>" Nothing" he unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car leaving me blushing and confused.

" Nothing, my ass" I whispered low enough for him not to hear before stepping out of the car to help him.

* * *

><p><strong>*Gomen: Informal way of saying Gomenesia, which in Japanese means "Sorry" ( Or something like that, correct me if I'm wrong) Oh yes and there will be cursing only a tiny bit, but still cursing!<strong>

**First chap AYYYYY! So excited.**

**Pixelimage2013**


	3. Chap 2: Back to cold

After we finished unloading my bags we made our way to the main lobby, which looked the same as always.I guess I expected something to change after two months, like if I left everything would change or worst yet, get thorn apart. But maybe this was a sign that nothing changed, nothing at all. However despite assuring myself that by heart still raced once Natsume and me got to the elevator.

" You seem nervous" he commented, he was always so quick to read me or maybe it was just that I was just so easily readable, I couldn't tell. But of course it didn't stop me from weakly denying the accusation.  
>" Nervous I'm not nervous? Pfft~why would be nervous?" I rambled on and flushed when he just smirked in response. The elevator door opened with a ding and we both entered it.<p>

" There's no reason to be nervous, not much change at all since you were gone" he said hitting my worries right on the nail, again. It was unfair, really. I couldn't read him at all, which makes it frustrating for me when he does things I don't understand.  
>" Oh really? How do you know!?" I demanded.<br>" If anything your the only thing that changed" he stated, ignoring my question and pointing to the top of my head. I was confused for a moment before realizing that he was pointing out my height not the top of my head.  
>" My height?" I inquired and he nodded. I compared my height to his and noticed that I had grown a few inches, so now I stood at about his shoulders. Yes I was still short but I was getting there, slowly but surely.<p>

" I did grow taller!" I cheered," I guess drinking milk did help, or maybe it's because I'm transitioning from a boy to a man and this is just part of the process!...Will my voice get deeper too!?Ne Natsu-nii, is my voice gonna get all gross and grown up like yours!?"  
>" Only you would say something like that, so easily, Glen. And what do you mean by gross!?" I laughed at his anger as soon as the door opened and stepped out.<br>" Well it's true! And you still didn't answer my question"  
>" That proves my point" he follows me, dragging two suitcases behind him.<br>" What proves you point?" I heard a familiar voice ask behind me. I turned around and smiled." Azusa-nii!"I greeted and walked up to him.

" Welcome back, Glen-kun. " he said patting me on the head.  
>" What's going on here?" Tsubaki asked and climbed the stairs. His eyes seemed to brighten as soon as he saw me and I was soon hugged.<br>" Welcome home,my precious little brother!" he exclaimed hugging me tighter.

" Tsuba-nii!?" I yelled, and found myself blushing from the sudden closeness to my older brother. I heard a soft thump and was released. Azusa was holding a book in his hands, and looked pretty pissed at the moment so I guessed he had hit Tsubaki for suddenly hugging me, without warning.  
>" What did I tell you about acting on your instincts?" he asked giving a threatening glare to Tsubaki behind his glasses.<br>" Hmph!" Tsubaki pouted then, out of nowhere, grinned," your just upset 'cuz I never hug you like that! When in reality if you just asked I would hug you how ever much you want"  
>" As if," Azusa said simply, " I just don't want Glen to get hurt because you just decided to randomly tackle hug him"<br>" Jeez~You are such a stick in the mud, more than Ukyo even" Tsubaki complained sticking out his tongue and making me laugh.  
>" You guys didn't change at all!" I exclaimed, but even as I said that I still couldn't help feeling something off, like this was just the calm before the storm.<p>

" I told you so" I heard Natsume mutter under his breath but ignored him.  
>" What you expected us to change after 2 months?" Tsubaki asked and I just shrugged, deciding weather or not to tell them about the bad feeling in my stomach.<br>" I don't know. It's just th-" I sigh," I just have...a bad feeling that's all, just a bad feeling" and with that everything was awkwardly silent and I scolded myself for making this happy moment into a depressing one. But it was something I was good at, making things turn from good to bad, it was something I was very good at. And the trait was unwanted.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chap, thanks for the early support! I will try my hardest to update regularly!<br>**

**Pixelimage2013**


	4. Chap 3: Hugs but not kisses

**Ahhh~ This is where it starts...I've warned you! Though this is just fluff, which will be what most of this story is, just fluff.**

* * *

><p>" Anyway," I started, breaking the awkward silence," where is everybody?" Azusa and Tsubaki look at each other like trying to communicate something with their eyes. It was way too suspicious, something was going on.<br>" To be honest we don't know where _everybody_ is, but...we do know where a certain adorable, little brother is" Tsubaki stated and I immediately knew he was taking about Wataru. I guess I could play along but only because the mention of Wataru caught my interest.  
>" I think he might still be sleeping" Azusa joined in, which surprised me. I didn't know Azusa had a mischievous side.<br>" Oh yeah, we were supposed to be waking him up, but I just remembered that we had something to do. Can you take of that for us Glen-kun?" he asked and I rolled my eyes. It was obvious what they were trying to do, they were trying to distract me. And they knew it was obvious, making it much more obnoxious than it had to be.

I sighed and gave up._ Might as well play along._"Sure. I'll go wake him up"  
>"Arigato, little brother!" Tsubaki thanked and patted my head, before moving over to Natsume," come on Natsume"<p>

"Okay…" he nodded, seemingly putting in no effort and put down my suitcases, I would get those later. After they had all left, I walked into the hallway in search of Wataru's room. After passing several of my sibling's room and even my own, I found it.  
>It was where it usually was, yet again something that hadn't change. I tried to calm my heartbeat which had skyrocketed for some reason, it was even that I hadn't been to his room before because I had, it was just that I was nervous or maybe even excited. This would be the first time seeing my brother in a while, after all, and Tsubaki and Azusa gave me the perfect opportunity to do so.<p>

Not that I wanted to take a sneak peek of my brothers adorable face while he's still sleeping, of course not...okay maybe it's that, but I never claimed to be a good person! I opened his door as quietly as possible and stepped on his wonderfully soft, crème carpet-which was another thing that didn't change.  
>Not only that but his room smelled like lavender and peaches, a smell that I couldn't get enough of, it smelled just like him in the morning. I quickly moved over to Wataru and sat on his bed without making a sound, something I was proud of. I had always been a good assassin.<p>

Though I did get as close as possible to him without actually touching him, I could barely make out his breathing over my own heartbeat. So I stopped my breathing for just a moment and was finally able to hear his. After a moment of relaxing in that bliss I decided it was about time to wake him up.

However when I reached out to shake him awake, I was stopped short as soon as I looked at his face. He looked so peaceful-and adorable-that it made me not want to wake him from his slumber. Then, I noticed stray strands of hair obscuring most of his eyes that really kind of annoyed me. I found myself reaching out to him with my shaking, nervous hand, and desperately trying to control my own breathing.

Somehow, I had managed to remove those a strand of hair from his face, without waking him up but he had moved just a little bit, mumbling something I couldn't make out. I allowed myself to smile and feel relieved.  
>" Gle-niisan?" a hand grabbed my arm and my heart stopped. I peered down at a still kind of asleep Wataru, who looked me straight in the eyes. It was such a shock to me that I didn't even process what happened at that moment.<br>" Gle-nii, is-it really, you?" he mumbled, his sentences all fragment and broken, which would've been cute, if I didn't have other things on my mind. The second time he spoke was when I snapped out of it and nodded.  
>His eyes widened and he jumped up immediately, tackle hugging down onto the other side of his bed.<p>

"Welcome back, nii-san!" he exclaimed hugging me tighter. I smiled and hugged him back.  
>" I'm glad to be back Wata-chan, but your kinda squeezing the air out of me" He pulled back his face tinted in a blush.<br>" Sorry...I got carried away" he admitted and twiddled his thumbs," I really did miss you Glen-nii-san" He looked up and stared me directly in the eyes, and instinctively I looked away. It was impossible for me to look him directely in his eyes, absolutely impossible, I didn't have that kind of confidence. After a moment of silence that seemed to last forever, I decided to say something.  
>" So how is it in your neck of the woods?" I asked.<br>" Hm? I'm doing fine, nothing _really_ important school is also fine. Though there's a lot of things happening that I don't understand yet"

" What kind of things?" Wataru was in high school now, so I had no clue about what was happening in this stage of his life.  
>" You know..." he flushed," dating, kissing...other things, things like that. That's pretty much all they talk about now" <em>Oh so that's the kinda things he was talking about!<em> I smiled at my brothers embarrassment, really I didn't understand most of it either-like the difference between liking a family member and liking someone of a opposite/same sex- but I did understand that it would become a major part of your life once you hit high school.

" No one's forcing you to get involved which such things. And sometimes it takes time to truly understand what's going on at least that's what I think I'm supposed to say," I shrug," To be honest I don't really know anything about this myself"

" Of course there's nothing to worry about! It's just a natural process of growing up! And if need anyone to talk to just remember that I'm always here to help, we are in the same boat anyway" The moment I finished that sentence Wataru burst out in giggles.  
>" What! Did I say something wrong?" I blushed and watched as he got up from his bed.<br>" No not really," he walked towards his door grabbing his keys in the process," oh yeah and sorry about this nii-san, they told me to" I was confused for a moment before I saw him lock his door with the key, and put on the lanyard. The doors here were slightly messed up, meaning they could only be locked and unlocked my a key. It took me a moment to realize it at first, but then I did.  
><em> He locked me inside his room.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Yep just gonna leave it on this note, and god did Glen seem like a creep when I was writing this, sorry if it seemed that way to you as well, it was not really intentional. And, oh yes is this ship happening. Problem? XD<strong>


	5. Chap 4: Happy day of birth

**This following chapter is dedicated to Knights of Silence! A fellow friend of mine who has also written a few BroCon fanfics. That is all.**

* * *

><p>(Ema's POV)<p>

" I wonder if Glen's having any luck right now?" Iori wondered out-loud. chopping the last strawberry in half. I thought about it, picturing Wataru's face the moment Glen manages to wake him up. But Wataru's known for being a heavy sleeper so he might have difficulties.  
>" I think he'll be fine" I answered and grabbed the bowl of freshly cut fruit," even if it does take a long time to wake him up, it'll will give us time to finish this cake" I walked over to the cake in mention. It was lemon flavored with raspberry jam filling,white frosting, and the words <em>Happy Birthday<em> written in red soon the strawberries would make a perfect topping to it.  
><em> " <em>I didn't know you could be _sly_" Iori smiled, taking some left over whipped cream on his finger and playfully placing it on my lips" you learn something everyday" " Y-you really think so?" I blushed and licked the whip cream off.

" I don't think it's that selfish," I mumbled,"" Glen does adore Wata-chan, after" _'Maybe a little too much'_ was what I wanted to add, but it was weird to even consider that possibility so I decided against was probably nothing anyway.

(Miwa's POV)

" Are you sure they'll be okay with it?" my dear husband asked. I could tell he was worried for a good reason, of I was suggesting was a little too much for even me to swallow. But I nod nevertheless , I trusted my children to be able to handle this little adjustment.  
>" I'm sure it'll be just fine. Our children are perfectly capable of handling this matter like grown adults. Plus there's no need to worry just yet, the decision still has yet to be finalized"<br>" I know, I trust them. i'm just worried things might get complicated for Ema, that's all" he sighed.  
>" You're worried about another boy coming to live there, aren't you?" I smiled. He stays silent which means that I hit the nail right on the head.<p>

" It's completely alright to be worried about her, of course" I add," even you must recognize that she is growing up now and that'll she'll be able to handle herself" He looked pained for a second when I mention her growing up, and I frown.  
>" What's wrong now?" I ask touching his hand lightly.<br>" It's just that for so long in her life I haven't been there and now I'm finding I really regret that" he confessed and just when I was about to say that he couldn't change the past he continued.  
>" And just think about her growing up kinda...scares me" I squeezed his hand and looked directly in his eyes.<p>

" It'll be alright, I'll be there for you. I have the most experience with this, after all" I joke hoping to lighten the mood and he smiles at my attempt.  
>" Yeah you probably do," he agreed, chuckling lightly," we're the worst parents in the world, aren't we?"<br>" Probably," I smile," but today we could at least act like good parents, by going to Glen's birthday"

" Oh yeah, Glen, he's back already?" he asked.  
>" Yep, he should be locked in Wataru's room right now"<br>" Locked? You know what, never mind I don't even wanna know!" he said looking at me suspiciously.  
>" Than shall we?" I asked, taking his arm and leading out of the room.<p>

(Glen's POV)

" Why do I have to wear this again?" I ask looking at the long piece of cloth in Wataru's hand.  
>" Because you just have to!" he whined. I just gave up and sighed<br>" Fine!" I huffed and took the cloth out of his hand. I wasn't that uneasy, I trusted my brother, I just didn't like surprises, or being unaware of my surroundings or blindfolds. But I accepted it just this once.  
>" Yay!" he cheered and watched as I tried to tie the blindfold.<br>" Let me help you" he offered after watching me struggle for a bit. He walked behind me,slipped the cloth around my eyes and tied it. Something about letting him blindfold me, letting him take my vision, entrusting him with my safety...was kind of exciting, in a weird way, like a _really_ weird way.

" It'll be alright nii-san just follow me" he assured and grabbed my hand. After some walking we reached what I assumed was our stairs and walked into what I guess was the living room. And from the hushed laughter and shushes nearby I was absolutely certain what was happening. After walking a few more steps we stopped.  
>"Were here!" Wataru announced and untied my blind fold. As soon a the cloth uncovered my eyes I was met by multiple welcome home's and welcome back's. In front of me stood all my siblings and mother and father all with smiles on there faces and silly party hats on their heads. And ddirectley in front of me was Ema, holding a cake that she most likely baked in her hands.<p>

" And happy birthday" Ema smiled and held out the cake littered with birthday candles. So I sighed, took a deep breath and blew them out._ I wish for another happy year with my beloved family._

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for the fourth chap! I guess this is the official start to this rest was just a introduction. I believe a major problem I had in The new Asahina Child was the lack of any problems, I had basically no conflict and I think that really stopped me from being completely creative. I hope to solve that problem in this installment, which means much more drama! Which I'm looking forward to.<strong>

**Sincerely****, Pixelimage2013**


	6. Chap 5: Beginnings

**This will be a slightly short update, but I hope you enjoy nevertheless!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>" Good morning my little otouto-san" a voice said behind me and I was hugged from behind. I didn't mind it since the body that hugged me was extremely warm, plus, I knew who that voice belonged to, and I didn't mind being hugged by the person who possessed that voice.<br>" Good morning Kaname-niisan" I smiled but frowned slightly when the warmth left.  
>" Wah~ You were warm" I whined, pouting slightly and shivering. I was even able to feel the goosebumps crawling up my arm. It was for the cold and the cold alone, that I hated mornings, and maybe also because I became embarrassingly out of it when I wake up.<br>" What kind of noise was that!?" he chuckled, and I flushed, which only made him laugh more, so I threw a warning glare at him.

"Anyway,I heard you going to Wataru's school" he said, but it didn't sound like he was asking a question  
>"Yeah?" I nodded waiting for him to finish his thought. He looked at me and continued.<br>" Are you doing that for Wataru's sake?" he asked seriously and I paused.  
>" Yes, but I'm not doing it only for his sake," I answer," I'm doing it for other reasons as well"<p>

" And what exactly are those reasons, Glen?"  
>"...well," I look down," mostly to improve my socializing skills. But also to be a kid for a little longer, before I leave his world"<br>" His world? What do you mean by that?" he questioned.  
>" Exactly what you think it means, Kaname-nii" I purr and smile at him. "<em>Anyway<em>, I truly wish I can talk to you more but I do have my first day of high school to prepare for, I don't want to be late.

" Oh. Okay, I wouldn't want that to happen. Bye, my adorable little otouto-san!" he said patting my head, before heading off in the opposite direction. I watched him leave taking his warmth with him and sighed._ I'll have to find someone else to cling to for warmth, _I thought and when I did the door next to me creaked open.  
>Out came Wataru, who unlike me wasn't as tired and out of it as I expected him to be.<br>" Ah! Good mornin' nii-san" he smiled and looked at me in surprise.  
>" Ne, why aren't you wearing a jacket?" he asked. And pointed towards my bare forearm.<p>

" My jackets are in the wash" I said, sneezing.  
>" Don't you have anything warm?" I shook my head now and he became silent, most likely thinking about something.<br>" Wait here, I think I have something you can wear" he turned but I cut him off by hugging him. He gasped in surprise as I wrapped my arms around his waste and under his arms before pressing him against a wall. I saw his entire face turn red and for a second thought,_ serves him right.  
><em> "Nii-san!? Are you alright?" he said but I could hardly head him over my own heartbeat and tiredness, so I just dug my face into his shoulder.

" There's no need," I murmur," your warmer than anything I could ever wear" 

* * *

><p><strong>Definitions<strong>**: Otouto which I believe means younger brother, tho I think the spelling is a little off? Correct me if I'm wrong.  
>That's it for now, thanks for reading!<br>Sincerely,  
>Pixelimage2013<strong>


	7. Chap 6: Challenge accepted!

" There's no need," I murmur," your warmer than anything I could ever wear"  
>" Nii-san.." he started, but as soon as I heard a door open near us I pushed us apart. Out came Futo, who looked at us both like we were caught stealing something.<p>

"Ah! Good morning Futon." Wataru greeted and smiled at Futo. I looked over our position. I was holding one of his wrist, and he was against the wall with his hand on my shoulder. I blushed slightly but still didn't let go of him out of the fear that I would be cold again. I smiled as well, since there was absolutely nothing wrong with what was going on that moment, so I didn't need to feel guilty.

" Good morning Futo. When did you come back?" I asked finally pulling myself away from Wataru, and walking towards him.  
>" Eh? Oh, yeah, I came back last night, you were asleep when I did, so you wouldn't have noticed me" he said and gazed at Wataru who started to walk downstairs.<br>" Oh okay." I smirked looking at Futo who wasn't as far as I remember he was. It was awkwardly silent for a moment before I decided to say something.

" Futon." I said catching his attention," haven't you noticed? I've gotten taller, sooner or later I'll be taller than you" He raised his eyebrows and chuckled. It made me relieved to see that familiar grin on his face and I knew I had successfully dodged a bullet.  
>" I'm sorry Gwenny but I'm sure you'll never be taller than me" he teased and patted my head.<br>" Yeah I can! Don't ruin my dreams~" I whined and watched him laugh.

"I think...I'm going to go for it "I start cutting into his laughter like a knife. He fell silent and looked at me with wide eyes.  
>" I'm going to start my career ," I said searching for the right words," and when I do, I get to your level. And beat you" There was silence for a moment, and I became afraid that I had said the wrong thing.<p>

" Oh really?" he said and I tensed up as he hugged me and whispered in my ear," I'll be waiting then" He walked away, and I shivered was too warm, much too warm.

**...**

My phone went off in the middle of a conversation that I was having with Ema and cut her off completely. I looked at the the caller ID, and stood up abruptly. It was the representative for the magazine that I submitted my pictures to, maybe I actually got the job!Just the thought made my heart race.  
>" What's up?" Ema asked.<br>" Phone call. One moment.' I excused myself and exited the kitchen full of curious siblings. Once I was far enough away I answered my phone.

" Is this Gwen Asahina?" the woman on the other side said, and I nodded forgetting that she couldn't see me.  
>" Hai" I answered calmly despite the fact that I was blushing p<br>" Ah! Good news, you been selected for the photo-shoot. But that doesn't mean you'll become a part of our company just yet." she continued and I cheered internally. I knew that there'd be quite a while until I could actually be a model for the company but it was the first step, never-mind my first professional job.  
>" Yes I understand. When should I show up?"<br>" Oh. You are to show up next Sunday at 3pm, in general studious. You do know where that is right?" she asked and I thought for a moment.

" Yes"  
>" And you have the means to get there?"<br>" Yes" I answered and she went silent for a moment.  
>" Okay, be there on time,okay? We could easily replace you."<br>" I understand" I said and she hanged up. I smiled, but I wouldn't celebrate just yet after all this was such a small accomplishment. I sighed and walked back into the kitchen full of still curious siblings. I could tell because they all looked at me expecting me to say something. However I wasn't going to, not until after the photo shoot at least. I looked at the clock and grabbed the last piece of bread on my plate.

" Look at the time! Wata-chan are you done?we need to go or we'll be late" I exclaimed and Wataru stood up and stretched.  
>" Yep!" he answered and walked up ahead of me. I followed and once we were by the elevator he pushed the button.<br>" Were off!" we said at the same time and burst into laughter at the same time also. We made our way outside and started walking there, from what I had heard it wasn't far from our home so hopefully it would be a long trip. I hated walking.

" That must've been an important phone call if you had to leave the room for it" he commented and I eternally chuckled, Wataru always had a bad way of getting people to talk.  
>" Yep" I hummed.<br>" Sooo...care to-"  
>" Nope" I smirked and walked ahead of him.<br>" Come on nii-san~" he whined and walked faster so he could catch up to my speed.  
>" Sorry, No-can-do. I tell you and everybody later."<p>

" I know! But I want to be the first to know." he said and grabbed my sleeve.I shook my head and tried to move but he kept a tight grip on my sleeve.  
>" It's the least you can do to make up for this morning" he said staring at my eyes. I blushed remembering that morning, it must have been awkward for him. I sighed, unfortunately for me he became a much better negotiator than before.<br>" What exactly was that hug for nii-san?" he asked with his eyes never leaving mine and I broke down entirely.

" It was just a job opportunity" I grumbled and his eyes lighted up.  
>" A job opportunity!For an actual magazine!?" I nodded and he cheered.<br>"Just," I start covering his mouth, " keep it from everybody okay?" Once my hand left his face he agreed.  
>" Of course! I wanted to be the only one to know your secret anyway, even if just for a while. It makes me feel like I'm so much closer to you than everyone else. Even Futo." he smiled and I felt warm again.<p>

" B-baka why would you say something like that so suddenly!" I flushed and continued walking.  
>" Ah! Come back!" he ran after me and grabbed my hand.<br>" It's this way anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>Anyway, that's it for now, thanks for reading!<br>And I'm sure everyone knows what Baka means. But for anyone who doesn't, it means idiot or stupid, something like that.**

**Sincerely,  
><strong>**Pixelimage2013**


	8. Chap 7: It's a date than!

My brother was absolutely amazing, his energy, his voice, his expression, his aura, it all made him shine on stage.I knew why so many loved him, but it kind of made me jealous. This wasn't the first time I went to one of his concerts, but it felt like a new experience anyway. Maybe it was because this time I stood backstage,which had me so much closer to him than I did before? Or was it just that I saw him in a new light? Either way I had a sinking feeling things had was the last day of me and Futo's little, "vacation", and all I could think about was how much I hated being me.

It was too sudden and kind of annoying, just like when Futo had come to me two days ago offering a 2 day trip with him and a concert.

**...**

" A concert?" I asked staring at Futo who was sitting on my bed and waving a backstage ticket in my face. I stood there in front of him getting progressively more annoyed as he did.  
>" Yep, not just a concert, my concert" Futo grinned still obnoxiously waving the tickets.<br>" And? What about it?" I grumbled and tried to snatch the ticket away from him but to no avail.  
>" Come on Gwenny, you can read between the lines," he teased," you, me a romantic two days away from pesky family. What else could anyone possibly ask for in a date?"<p>

" Stop calling me that already!?" I exploded and felt my whole face get hot. When I did he just smiled and pulled me into tight a hug.  
>" Why should I?" he asked and his tone of voice made me generally worried.<br>" Did I do something to hurt you, Gwenny? If I did you can just tell me, scold me since you've come back I've just felt so distant from you..." he said and his voice was so broken. I suddenly realized it, I had been treating him terribly since I came back. But how could I? I cherished all my siblings especially Futo. So what changed?

" I didn't mean to make you feel like that. I've just been...so confused lately. Maybe going on the trip with you will help?" I suggested an attempt to fix everything I had done.  
>" Really?" he said and peeked out of my shoulder.<br>" Yeah sure. I wasn't that against the idea anyway" I stated and as soon as he smirked evilly I knew I had been duped.  
>" Your senses have gotten really rusty over the past two months, Gwenny!" he laughed and I stared at him dumbfounded before rolling my eyes.<br>" God, Futo, what am I gonna do with you..." I sighed and sat beside him.

" Well you could do many things with me," he started," like on this trip with me"  
>" What about other things I could do with you Futo? You cant possibly skip over them" I smiled.<br>" Oh that's precious. Is that a challenge?"

" Not really, just a statement. I'm too tired to challenge you right now" I say and he seems disappointed by my answer.  
>" Besides that," I continue," when and where exactly is this trip?"<br>" We leave tomorrow morning"  
>" Okay...but you didn't answer my question. Where exactly are we going?"<p>

...

" This is Tokyo! You were serious!?" I asked and looked around the airport station.  
>" Why wouldn't I be serious?" he said a pulled out sunglasses similar to the ones he had on.<br>" Here. Wear these" he handed them to me and it suddenly clicked. He was insanely famous, there were tons of guards around both him and me so there had to be press, and a lot of them. I grumbled something and he looked at me apologetically.  
>" Sorry about having to involve in this so early Gwenny, but it's impossible to avoid this process. Just keep your head down and away from the camera's and you should be fine" he said but I was still worried.<p>

" Dont worry about it just stay close to me and you'll be alright" he promised and walked forward beckoning for me to follow.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all. Too bad I couldn't put another Japanese word in this chapter but meh. I hope you enjoy, Bye~<strong>


	9. Chap 8: Silence

" What do you mean your'e taking Glen to Tokyo!?" Ukyo yelled and I cringed from the sound of him slamming something. And suddenly I was glad I had decided to wait at the balcony while Futo explained to Ukyo the situation. That area was more like a war zone than a kitchen.  
>" Jeez, Ukyo-nii. Your so loud" I heard Futo say from downstairs and knew that his casual attitude was only making it worse. Maybe I did have to help him after all. " It's only a 2 day trip"<p>

" Yeah a trip just a trip,a trip to Tokyo." Ukyo empathized," And I cant even trust you with him for two hours in a supermarket!" I smiled when he mentioned that day and even thought we were being chased by fan girls for 1 hour, I still had a lot of fun.  
>" He chose to go with me," Futo hissed, and I was shocked by his tone, I rarely heard Futo speak with such emotion," you should really stop babying him and let him make his own decisions. He knows where we're going, yet chooses to go anyway, shouldn't that give you a clue that he'll be just fine?"<p>

" It's not just that" I hear Ukyo start, and roll my eyes wondering when they were gonna finish there banter," it's just that you know...I'm worried that, that might occur again, and in such a place far away fro home" He badly whispers the next part so much so that it makes me think he did it one purpose. 3 years and still I hated when anyone mentions the panic attacks I'm subject to. I become cold, my hands get sweaty, and I feel sick, the worst feeling _ever_.

" It'll be fine" Futo responded, came out of the kitchen,and walked upstairs, without waiting for a answer from Ukyo.  
>" Let's go, Glen, were almost late now 'cus of somebody" I nodded when he spoke to me, and picked up my suitcase.<br>" Wait! Futo!?" I hear Ukyo call before the elevator closed and we start going down. It was awkwardly silent for us as we waited for the elevator to stop. In the taxi it wasn't much different, just a heavy silence while I bit my cheeks to keep myself busy, but once we started moving Futo opened his mouth to talk.

"I'm fine, you don't need to say anything" I cut him off and he looks at me skeptically.  
>" I'm fine" I reassure myself more than I reassure him.<br>" Are you saying that as an honest attempt to lie to me? Or just a way to lie to yourself" _And yet again read like a book, am I really that vulnerable?__  
><em>"Tell me the truth Futo, do you look on me sometimes?"  
>" I don't know? Do I? Someone as great as me has to try extra hard not to look down on people by accident" he smirks and I give him a cold stare.<p>

" Eh~What a cold glare Gwenny. I was just joking, can't I do that?"  
>" No you can't, not this time at least" I say flatly and look in his eyes, I wasn't letting him avoid this. But he avoids my gaze anyway, relaxes into his side of the seat, and closes his eyes. I huff, and look out the window at the blurry scenery. <em>At least the airport isn't too far away,so hopefully I wouldn't have to sit in this heavy silence for too longer.<em>

"I don't look down on you...it's actually like the opposite, I have expectations for you. And also you promised to get to become my equal, so I'm waiting for you to catch up" he admits and I smile.I felt elated,he didn't think of me as his weak little brother who could do nothing for himself, he thought I was perfectly capable of following my ambitions. But why his vague words make me so happy, I will never know.

** ...**

The airport was insane but somehow we made it on the plane without a hitch and we barely had to wait any time at all. As the plane lifted off we sat in silence, sometimes casually talking, but mostly in silence. I for one, was too apprehensive to talk to him, so I just read a book and slept. And despite my fears there were hardly any people when we made our way out of the airport and to our limo.

I gasp as I look a the tall structures in the distance and the city glowing in the dark. There were so many lights that it even hurt my eyes, and though I was with my older the brother, the size of the city still managed to scare me. I looked over to Futo who looked calm as always, and realized that my body was unconsciously moving towards him. I bit my lip and forced myself to stay in place a calm down.

After awhile the limo stopped and Futo turned to me ," Where here" The place we were staying in was even better, but not even that calmed me down and as we made our way to our room, Futo listed off all the other idols in the inn as well and I was even more amazed.  
>" Now we can finally relax" he yawned, and sat down on a bed like it was his own all the while I watched him with interest.<br>" Tomorrow we have busy schedule, so busy we wont even have enough time for ourselves, so we better sleep pret-" he stopped and looked at me like I just change looked so serious that it made my heart race.

" Nani?" I ask but he didn't respond and just watched me.  
>"Nothing, you should take a shower" he said, resting on one of the twin beds as I went to the bathrooms.<p>

(Futo's POV)

_Damn,_he looked too cute that time._ Is it even fair to look that cute? I doubt so_. I didn't need this right now, I already decided to stop chasing my idiot sister so why was this happening._ Is this a curse? Or just my punishment for being a jerk to my siblings?_ _Or maybe it was just the human to want what they obviously couldn't have_. Whatever it was it really annoyed me. When I decided that I would take Glen with me to Tokyo, I didn't sign up for minor confusion which a side flourishing feelings.

When I hear faint humming I chuckle. _He sings while showering, how cute,_is what I first think but after hearing it for a while realize that his singing is pretty bad. _Maybe I should give him lessons? Even though he wont really need them ever, it would still be a good skill to have.  
><em>" Ne Futo," he calls out to me," I'm done. You can go now" He steps out with his hair dripping, and a relaxed smile on his face. I got even more annoyed when my heart jumped so flipped to the other direction, facing away from him.

" I already took a one back at home"  
>" Oh, okay" then it's silent again, I start to drift off and Glen closes the lights. For about 30 minutes it's like that so it makes me think that he was already asleep, that was until my right side shifted with weight.<br>"Sorry" he apologized when I notice him," I just-it was too cold alone-i just...really didn't want to be alone" He sounds so flustered, and lonely, and vulnerable, I just couldn't bear to kick him off. I turned to him and he flinched before smiling sheepishly. _Too adorable._

" Fine, you can stay" I sighed and watched his eyes light up with happiness. I guess he really was upset when I didn't talk to him for awhile." But be grateful. It's not everyday do you get to sleep in the same bed as a super star" I say and he laughs.  
>" I am grateful, more than you you ever know" he says and grabs my arm," I was really worried that I might have done something wrong before, and your silence really cut me like a knife" I suddenly felt really guilty that time, but when he looks at me with more emotion than humans should contain I just want to hug him, I want to hug him, and kiss him...<em>kiss him?<em> _Where did that come from, I wonder._

I don't know why but somehow, maybe by the will of God, our lips ended up pressed together and I kissed him as softly as I could, before pulling away. Then I turned back around and scolded myself for being so stupid. _Now I would have to deal with explaining this tomorrow,what a pain._

Even though he should have definitely commented by now he said nothing, and I turned back around to see his expression. He would most likely be flustered and confused, maybe he'd even be angry, I thought but he was neither of those, he was asleep. He was asleep while I was kissing him so he must have fallen asleep directly after saying that, which made me feel relieved but also disappointed. After all it would've been nice to see his reaction after that, his eyes widen his mouth agape, his face beet red; it all would've been amazing.

_But you win some you lose some I guess, and my prize is_, I smirk as I kiss him again,_all the kisses I want._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the late update this time! I hope to be more early next update. Ah yes, all the yaoi, ALL OF one is for the all Yaoi lovers like myself. XD<strong>


	10. Chap 9: Nuisance

There" Louis announced when he finished and turned me towards the shop's mirror," how does it look?" All my hair had been pushed over to my left , pretty much covering most of my eye and while most of it was left to curl it the front of it and tiny of it was in a small pony-tail in the back of my head.-overall, it made me look nicer than I usaully was.  
>" It looks great, Louis. Thank you" I say and try to put on a smile for him even though my heart was going through the roof.I had to keep myself calm-somehow just being around Louis did the trick- since yesterday's proved to me that I could still be victim to my anxiety.<p>

" That's a relief" he sighed," I was worried that I wouldn't be finished in time"  
>" I still have one hour Louis, you don't have to worry about it"<br>" To not tell any of us until the last day, how could you expect me not to be worried?" he chastised, and actually looked upset at me for the first time in a while.

" Hai, Hai" I agreed," I have something to get to remember Louis?"  
>He smiled and hugged me," Okay, good luck little brother I'll be praying for good results" The shop around us was filled with young workers- all Louis's employees-who didn't even try to hide their squeals and whispers. And even if his intrusions were more than a little embarrassing, I still felt a little more calm because of him.<p>

" I'll be fine Louis" I grumbled under my breath and glared at him as my face got progressively warmer. He laughed then waved me off as I left his shop. Once I was outside and the wind hit my face I sighed in relief.

Somehow I felt like it was becoming the norm for my siblings to be oddly affectionate to me, sometimes treating me like a human plushy, and other times purposely saying or doing things to make me embarrassed. I don't really mind it in the privacy of our home but in public is just to much!

It didn't take long to get to the studio, which was a short,small, reddish building made out of bricks. Following that lady's instructions I made my way into the building through the empty cafe-since they shared a building with it- and upstairs. Even from downstairs I could hear crowded murmurs and laughter, and started to worry that too many people would trigger me.

But I couldn't turn back or maybe it was more like I wouldn't let myself go back home without results. _Turning back now would be a mistake,_ I thought and forced myself to step one step forward even though my weak heart begged me not to.

_Going forward will only lead to disaster and you will only be known as the fool that decided to test his limitations. He knew what._ After getting nowhere I decided to take a break on those steps since I had more than enough time. But those plans were ruined when the door the stairs lead to opened and out came a middle aged woman with glasses and casual attire.

" Ah! Glenis" she called out to me and I recognized her voice immediately. She was the woman that I talked to over the phone. I stood up straightly and smiled at her even though I felt like shit, I still had to be somewhat presentable.  
>" Your early," she said slightly surprised," either way come with me, we're gonna get you changed" I nodded despite my doubts and followed her into the studio.<p>

It wasn't really that full like I thought, there were a few girls in the corner of the room talking, a few more people walking around in the room and a man cleaning his camera lens.  
>" Alright everybody!" she said with a booming voice," get prepared, were starting early since everybody is already here." She walked to a rack full of clothes and started to shift through them as everybody prepared. I started to feel a bit out of place standing in front of the door so Ieaned on a side wall and tried to calm myself by surveying the area.<p>

A bad idea since just looking at the walls made me feel enclosed and suffucated even though the room was fairly large in size. What made me freak out even more was the creepy feeling of someone watching me which I found to be true when I looked in the corner of my eye.A boy with peircing ice blue eyes, dark orange hair, and a scowl was watching me with intention.

_'I wonder what he wants?' _I asked myself, '_he's just staring at me blankly and it's kinda creeping me out.'  
><em>" Asahina," she beckoned and distracted me from my thoughts," change into this". She had what I assumed I was supposed to change into in her hands and gave them to me. . It was a sliver over coat, with plaid pants and red vest underneath-overall pretty decent despite it being for school. It was the new fall attire for Hinode high school, meaning this wouldn't be the last time I would where it so hopefully looks dont deceive and it wasn't too stuffy.

I nodded silently in response and moved into a changing booth  
>" Tsukimi you first" I heard her say while in the middle of changing making me worry about when I would have to be in front of the camera before I finished changing and step out trying pretend like it wasn't the stuffiest thing in the world. <em>God I have to play around with when it comes out.<em>

The girl modeling right then-Tsumiki if I remembered that correctly-looked amazing with what appeared to be date attire, but what shocked me more was how natural she seemed to be in front of the camera, she didn't seemed stressed or stiff at all. Yet the moment her turn was over it was my turn to get in front of the camera.  
>" What were looking for is confidence," the man instructed when I got under the dizzying bright lights meant to make the picturing look better," turn around, look behind you and give a charming smile, like your meeting up with your crush behind the school"<p>

I followed every one of his instructions perfectly at least that was what it seemed like but after countless number of photos he was unpleased with them all and seemingly fed up with my inability to get the pose right.  
>" No,no,no! I did not sign up for this, somebody else in immediately!" he barked and even the lady seemed shocked.<p>

She sighed and looked at me shamefully," Hiyori, sorry to make you do another one on your break, but can you do this please?" I forced down my bitterness as she told me to change and give the clothes to the boy in the corner, the same person who stared at me creepily now glared at me and followed me to the changing rooms.

" What do you think your doing?" he spoke for the first time to me as I shrugged off the jacket. I said nothing back to him as I finished undressing and he glared at me intensely.  
>" What was that your first time? Now I have to fill in because you failed. Such a nuisance" he said and before I even put on my actual clothes, pushed me out and closed the curtains.<p>

I stood there silently changing back to my actual clothes, feeling a mixture of feelings but what was most prominent was hopelessness.

_ No matter what I do, no matter how much I try, no matter how older I get you'll always be plagued by it. I'll never be able to accomplish anything and I'll always be held back by my limitations. How am I even supposed to go anywhere when I cant even stand in front of a camera? You're just a nuisance, he was right, just a useless nuisance._

I had to literally force back tears from my eyes as I moved to try to escape those suffocating enclosing walls. So close, I just so close to breaking down internally, I couldn't;t stand to be under the piercing eyes of those watching me. _I dont want to do this anymore, I dont want to try, I dont want to suffer, and I dont want this heart, _I thought and was about to leave until I was interrupted by the screaming of the manager.  
>" What do you mean your calling in late!?" she asked whilst talking on her phone," this is the last day that we have to take the phot-Maki-san wa-" The phone went dead and she sighed and ran her hand though her hair.<p>

" This is not what we need right now..." she whispered and rubbed her temples.  
>" What is the yellow head not coming?" the photographer asked and she nodded her head.<br>" And this is the last day of the photo shoots before the magazines go out..." she grumbled as I reach for the door handle but stop short. I was considering something crazy something insane, but I just couldn't get the thought out of my head,_ I could redeem myself._

The other boy came out the moment I walked towards her and purpose a plan that shocked everyone in the room.  
>" I...could help"<p>

* * *

><p><strong> .DUN! What happens next? What in the hell is Glen suggesting find out, Later! XDXD<strong>


	11. Milestone! Thank you for the support

** Hello again! Pixelimage here with a special short message. This fanfic of mine has reached it's ninth chapter, which once number ten is out, I'll count as it's first milestone! Thanks for all who have supported me until now! I totally feel motivated and I wont be done with this story anytime soon, so for those who are worrying don't!:) I feel grateful and blessed for being able to get a second chance at this story that I unfortunately abandoned a long time ago. **

**My writing has gotten better and so has the character of Glen and I am excited for all the things to come. So thank you to all who have given me this second chance and that have been so nice to me. And ah yes! I almost forgot. Thank you to Aira Aura who drew me a wonderful picture of Glenis and actually made him look like a 15 year old XD. I really loved the picture so I guess this is a shout out. **

**And for anyone wondering what the picture looks like here! art/Glenis-Asahina-490916488.( I don't know how to add links here,lol. Plus, I dont wanta overload you with links tho so I'll only put the picture link here)**

**Love, Pixel  
>P.s. Chapter ten will be out soon.<strong>


	12. Chap 10: An unwanted reunion

" EH?" the manager said and looked at me as though I stuttered, and I didn't.  
>" I<em> said<em>, that if you need a girl to model, I could fit the bill" I responded with a straight face as everybody elses faces cracked into laughter. Even the guy earlier was a grinned, but I bit my cheeks and tried to ignore it.  
>Because no matter who laughed at me then, I decided to do this, I had to do this, and I wasn't going to back down.<br>" Is this one serious!?"  
>" What is he a pervert?A homo!?" the other girl yelled and my annoyance grew.<p>

The manager however was the only not laughing instead she stood there staring at me, so I approached her and bowed.  
>" Please...let me do this. I want another chance to do this job correctly!Even if that means dressing up like girl" I pleaded and it was silent for a minute before she sighed.<br>" Fine,"she said," but don't you dare let me down this time" She grabbed the girls' uniform and shoved it in front of me. I nodded and smiled.  
>" Arigato" I took the beautiful uniform gratefully, then walked passed that boy- who was also speechless- with grin plastered on my face. Inside the dressing the room was a mirror that I would have to use to fix up my already girly looking hair and apply the very little makeup I knew how. The girl's uniform was and looked so much better than ours but I guess it was just something would have to deal with for the rest of the season...or just cross dress for the rest year.<p>

And just that thought made me smile, as if I would ever go through that. I first put on the skirt which made if the first time I put on a skirt in my life,, then came everything else including the ankle socks which were oddly fitting on me. I thought that they were going to look awkward on me, but they didn't...I was too afraid to consider the implications of that. Next i pulled my hair into a ponytail and apply makeup, that somehow I knew how to apply. I believe it was the second summer of being in the orphanage when I unexpectedly learned how to apply makeup because some asshole forced me to cross dress in school. And as a result of that I continued to dress like a girl in private and pretend I was a totally different person, someone decent, someone not disgusting or pathetic.

Mascara,blush, peach lipstick, after I finished I stepped back and looked at my work- I actually looked like a girl- and went outside. Once out in the open I was bombarded by eyes, making me feel even more self conscious and embarrassed.

" Wow you really do look like a girl, you'll definitely fool everyone" Well everyone except my family. _Oh god, how am I going to tell them about this?  
><em>" Damn, were running out of time, change of plans. Hiyori, Asahina you'll be taking a picture together." she instructed and I nodded but Hiyori didn't look happy at all, instead he looked absolutely livid. It made me wonder how so much rage could be held in such a small body.  
>" What!? I didn't up to be thrown around like a rag doll, I signed up for a job!" he yelled and stated to annoy me even, so when the manager was in the middle of pleading him not to leave I cut in.<p>

" Oh get that stick out of your ass" I said and he snapped around with a 'what'," I said to get that stick out of your ass"  
>" Coming from the person who messed up the simplest poses, I'm sorry that I have respect for myself" she sneered and I rolled my eyes.<p>

"Hai, Hai I suck, I'm the worst piece of shit ever, I cant do even the simplest of things, I get camera shy, I ruin everything, I piss you the fuck off. I already know all of that so I don't you stating things I already know, and I sure don't need you to make this harder for me, so will you just let it go, so we can do this job and I can go back and pretend this never happened?" And with that he shut.  
>" Whatever," he said walking in front of the camera, " better not mess up this time" I sighed and dragged myself next to him as the manager whispered 'nice save' to me. I shrugged and mouthed 'no problem' to here before getting elbowed lightly in the stomach.<p>

" Be serious" he scolded and I huffed, _well at least he was cooperating._

**...**

" Kyah! You both look perfect" the manager squealed as she looked through the pictures. I rejoiced when I got away from that person and moved to where she was standing. We ended up talking several pictures, some we were holding hands in or touching backs and another one were we leaned against the white backdrop and pretend to not hate each others guts. Personally that was my favorite because we weren't touching at all, but surprisingly the manager agreed saying that symbolized purity or what not.

" Thank you Glenis, you did a better job as a girl than as a boy" she laughed.  
>" I don't know whether to be happy that I was praised or be scared because of those implications" I admit and she laughs even harder.<br>" Don't worry about it...oh by the way!" she starts and I nod," What do you want as a cover name, so that nobody know who you truly are?"  
>I think for a moment," Gwenny? Or maybe Gwen because it sounds more professional."<br>" Wow, that was quick, why Gwen?"

" Because my middle named shortened in Gwen"

**Next day**

" Now, Now children calm down. Order to this family meeting," mother ordered," the Asahina anal family meeting is now underway!" Pretty much everybody in the room smiled and the only person that couldn't make it was Natsume because of a business trip, even Futo was here, he just was in his room asleep since he refused to wake up so early in the morning. And surprisingly so was Hikaru who I used to and still joke about him being so aloof. Before we were all talking and catching up, all wondering what kind of special announcement mom had. Now mother stood in the middle of the room about to give a speech it seemed.

" Today we are going to be talking about a very important change" she started," from this day onward until he can take care of himself, there is going to be a new tenant living with us" Tsubaki groaned and almost everyone looked annoyed.  
>" Ah,ah,ah. None of the sass, especially from you Tsubaki. This is a special favor that my college and good friend Sakura Hiyori asked from me and you are to welcome him with open arms!" she scolded.<p>

" Yes mom" we all said and she smiled.  
>" Now one to the second thing I wanted to talk about" she looked at me and I became confused and looked around me. <em>Why was she staring? Did I do something wrong?<br>_" Yesterday was a very, very important day," she started," yesterday was Glen's first job!" Everybody sheered as I flushed in embarrassment. I meant to tell them myself but I guess not even that was necessary.

" So, so!" Wataru beamed." how did it go!?"  
>" Yeah, I want ti know all the details of my baby's first photo shoot!"<br>" Well~ Technically speaking," I say as I decided whether to tell the whole truth or only half of it," horribly"  
>" Eh?" mother froze.<br>" I did horribly, the clothes were stuffy. I had problems breathing in front of the camera, I felt uncomfortable and dizzy under the studio's lights, I messed up even the simplest of poses making the photographer angry, I pissed off this one guy because he had to take my place, and I considered leaving twice and giving up all together once" I rambled and it became dead quiet as I saw mother trying hard to find words of encouragement.

" Oh...well that's because it was your first job, you'll get better as you go along" she tried to comfort me and I smiled because I knew she thought that I was going to give up.  
>" Bu-" I said but was cut off by the ding and opening of and elevator door, and someone saying,' Hello? Is anyone there?'<br>" Ah! Sota you're here," mom greeted," come down, every bodies already here" We all watched as a boy with orange hair , light blue piercing eyes and a frown came downstairs, and met my eye. And the moment I saw him smirk maliciously at me I gulped and thought,

' I'm so screwed'

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliffhanger? I'm horrible aren't I? Hehehehe*evil laughter* JK. This is the official milestone for this fanfic! What could possibly be next? Problems of course! Conflict and problems! *sigh* sorry..XD<strong>


	13. Chap 11: Why are you here?

**Sorry for the unplanned Hiatus. By the time I noticed it was a Hiatus I was about to post this XD. But anyway here's chapter 11 I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

><p>We all watched as a boy with orange hair , light blue piercing eyes and a frown came downstairs, and met my eye. And the moment I saw him smirk maliciously at me I gulped and thought,<p>

' I'm so screwed'  
>" Oh it's the tran-" he started but I miraculously managed to cut him off with fake, heavy coughing and other strange coughing noises.<br>" Are you okay, Glen?" Ema asked patting my back softly.  
>" Yeah, I'm fine" I sighed since I felt relieved that I was able to stop that train wreak in it's tracks.<p>

" Sota, these are my children" mother starts to introduce everyone in the room then comes to me," And that's Glen, the second youngest" I greet him with a nervous hello and feel sweat start to form on my face when he says nothing for what seemed like forever. But he just nodded as mother continued talking and I got even more anxious.  
>" You'll be staying in the room next to him,okay? So get along" she smiled and brought me up to face him.<br>" Sure" he shrugged showing obvious annoyance in those blue eyes of his.  
>" Yes mother" I smiled apprehensively even though I was thinking something along the lines of 'get out' and 'I hate you so much'.<br>" Great!" she exclaimed," would you like to join us for dinner?" He nodded and as everybody piled into the kitchen yanked me off to the side and pushed me against a wall.

" You, what are you doing here!?" he glared and I scowled at him.  
>" I could say the same thing," I hissed," and this is my family, my house. Your the unwanted on here"<br>" Do you think I care?" he scoffed," leave"  
>" Hah?"<br>" Leave" he repeated and I swore veins poppeded up in my temples and I a burning desire to punch him in the face.  
>" No, you do you think you are!?"<p>

" Sota Hiyori. That's who I am, nice to meet you, leave"  
>" Why...you" I grumbled," why dont you make me then!? Mr. oh I'm so tough yet I look like an elementary schooler? If you don't me being here, then get out" I watched him grit his teeth and watch his eyes glow with anger. So it was then that I knew that I had hit his weak spot.<br>" Fine I wi-"  
>" Ahem" someone cleared their throats and both are heads towards the balcony where Futo was yawning. Sota looked absolutely shocked and pulled his ready fists away from me.<br>" Fine what? What will you do, to my little brother?" he asked and walked downstairs slowly. Before I knew it he was in Sota's face giving him the scariest glare I had ever seen from him.  
>" I dont know who the hell you are..." he threatened in a creepily calm voice," but if you ever dare lay a hand on my brother I'll make sure you suffer for the rest of your life" Sota clearly looked shaken up buy his words but somehow he still managed to keep his tough facade.<p>

" Got that?" Futo said and let go of his collar," come on lets go eat Gwenny" I silently nodded and followed Futo into the kitchen. However before I could completely leave the area I heard a chuckle that made me snap around.  
>" Gwenny, huh?" he mumbled," so that's where you got it from" I flushed we he flashed me a smirk and started walking the other direction without even saying goodbye. I shook my head sighed and sat down at the table.<p>

" Hm? Where's Sota?" mother asked and I shrugged.  
>" He just left and didn't say another word"<p>

**...**

"..." I got progressively more annoyed and flustered as our teacher went on and on about geometry. It got to the point where I could my even focus because he was glaring at me for so long. So I snapped backwards and glared at him back.  
>'stop' I mouthed and he mouthed what seemed like ' stop what?Your the one that's bothering me'. I gritted my teeth' you know exactly what yo-'<br>" Asahina, do you have something to share with the class?"

" No sir" I face back at my desk embarrassed and tried to ignore his gaze and pay attention to class. After being only slightly successful class ended and I couldn't be more annoyed. Sota got up behind as i rested my head on my desk.  
>"Class is over newb" he cut into my brief moment of happiness as he passed my desk.I instinctively grabbed on to his sleeve and stop him from leaving.<br>"What?"

" I'm suppose to walk back with you" I fidgeted. It was something about his eyes that pulled me in but...then his personality pulled me right out.  
>" What? No I'd rather be dead than be caught with a tranny" he pulled away from me.<p>

" You don't have a choice," I said and stood up and started packing up.

" Yeah right" he started to walk away but I grabbed by the arm and dragged him out of our classroom. I was surprised that he didn't complain once as we left the school and walked home.  
>After a few minutes I let go of him, stopped and sighed.<br>" Look," I turned towards him," I think we got off on a bad note"  
>" Yeah? What about it?"<br>" I don't want t-"  
>" What you don't want me to hate you? To late for that"<p>

" Well," I paused," I don't want to be enemies.I don't even want to hate you" Silence fell as I figured he must have been judging or even disgusted by me.  
>" How disgusting" he commented and I was sure I felt an arrow go through my heart. <em>I knew it was a mistake to try to be friends with him. <em>  
>" Your easy to mess with, you know?Its a bad quality" he said and I looked at him in confusion, but he just walked around me and left. <em>What exactly did he mean by that?, <em>I thought as I ran to catch up with him.

" By the way, wheres that other one?" he asked and looked around.  
>" Other one?"<br>" The pink haired one"  
>" Oh! You mean Wata-chan?" I smiled just at the thought of him," he has after school activities so, unfortunately, he cant walk home with us" he said nothing back and I became curious as we came upon the entrance.<p>

" Why do you ask?"  
>" I don't need tell you," he said and walked further ahead till he went inside. <em>Never mind then.<em>


	14. Chap 12: This is war?

" How do you think they'll react?" Sota asked and I didn't bother looking up.  
>"What do you mean?" I asked back and tried to focus on the work in front of me.<br>"Or do you know that they'll respond badly since your hiding this from them?" I sighed and this time turned to face him. Unfortunately all I could see was a magazine that he had rudely shoved in front of me. On the page he was flipped to there were two people-one boy and one girl- standing side by side against and white background and talking like old friends. My mood dropped the moment I noticed what it was. How could it turn out like this? Whatever the answer was I didn't care I just needed to get that damned thing away from him. So in one motion I tried to get the magazine out of his hand- only to have it moved out of the way before I could. I glared at him and he looked as triumphant as ever, even his usually frown broke into a slight smile.

" So you are afraid of them finding out"  
>"..." I silently glared at him and he stared back at me but internally I worried because I had no idea what he could possibly do with that kind of evidence.<br>" fine," I groaned," yeah I am afraid, I'm afraid of them knowing, so could you please put that away!?" With that his eyebrows shot up and he looked midly annoyed, " I don't understand you whatsoever"  
>" Huh?Why?"<br>" Dont think that we're friends, we're enemies," he glared and stood up, " plus don't think that just because you begged me I'll listen to you" I sat there livid as he walked away with something that could ruin me.  
>" Hey! Where are you going!?" I yelled and chased after him.<br>" It's none of your business"  
>" Yes it is!" I replied and stopped him in front of his door, " I need to know that you won't tell anybody about this"<p>

"Don't tell anybody what?" I was shocked by a voice behind me and snapped around to look at a glaring Futo.  
>" None of your business" Sota grumbled, shook me off and went into his room while I just stood there motionless as my brain yelled 'RUN, RUN!HE'S ON TO YOU RUN!'. But I couldn't, even I knew that so all I did was stay silent and hope that he would go away and ignore everything he just heard. However after cutting silence for what seemed like hours it was clear he wasn't leaving without an explanation. But it should've been clear to him; that I had no explanation to give him-only silence.<p>

He broke the silence, " I understand" and walked into his room closing his door with a click. I understand, was what he said but what could he possibly  
>understand. I wanted to tell him my brain despretely yelled at me to say something to tell him the truth but my mouth wouldn't move. I hated myself for it, mostly becuase I could hear not only anger dripping from his simple<br>words but also disappointment and sadness. I didn't even know what I was afraid cross dresses all the time and I was sure if I had the chance I would be able to tell everybody else my secret. But for some reason just the thought of telling him anything that happened that Sunday; terrified me.

It was then that I heard a click and thought it was Futo coming back to yell at me, scold me, say something to me but instead it came from Sota's door as he came out. I glare at him as he stood there casually as if nothing had ever happened as though his shenanigans hadn't led to me making Futo angry at me.  
>"Stop standing there like a idiot, I can feel your depressing aurora from inside" he complained and when I didn't respond, grumbled and yanked me inside.<br>"H-hey!What are yo-"  
>"You looked like a stray cat, so like a stray cat I thought you'd get better if I took you to my abode and gave you a place to eat and sleep" he cut me off and now I was even more annoyed. Not only did he threaten me and start drama between me and Futo now he was teasing did he show up when I wanted Futo?<br>" Why do you even care!?" I spat back and he looked taken aback.  
>"..." he says nothing as I start to think that he's finally stumped that I finally won a argument against him. It was only then that I noticed his constant facade he had on- his face of stoicism and calmness- breaking.<br>He sighed, "I hate to admit to this but.."  
>" I consider you a worthy opponent" he said in almost a whisper and now it was my turn to be shocked.<br>"What?" I asked skeptical.  
>" Your my rival, ever since that day I had decided that,"he said clearly this time even as a small blush developed on his face," I would crush you"<p>

He said his past line with alluring conviction and confidence which scared me-and excited how could I possibly respond to that declaration I war?  
>" Is that so?" I smiled, " I'll be waiting then,"<br>" For the moment we meet on the battle"

" Arggggh" Wataru groaned and destroyed my focus,"I don't understand this at all!" I couldn't help but find slight amusement at my brothers frustration and chuckled slightly.  
>"Don't laugh!" He complained," help me~"<br>"Eh?Me?"  
>" Yes you! Your really good at these" he pleaded and I hesitated. The last time I decided to help him he somehow coaxed me into doing it for him.<br>" I don't know"  
>" Please" he moved over and looked in my eyes. I knew he did it purposefully and he knew that my number one weakness was his eyes. Those shining dark hazel eyes drew me in like nothing else-but of course he didn't know that, he only knew that I couldn't deny his request when I stared at them.<br>I mumbled," fine," and was hugged immediately.  
>"Thank you, nii-San!" He cheered and for a second I thought it would be worth it that he wouldn't push all the work on to me. Oh how wrong I was. It had only token 30 minutes for me to somehow end up at his table doing both his work and mine as he played video games.<br>" Wata-chan?" I called out and he replied with a shy 'yes'," why did I end up doing all your work while you sit there and play video games!?"  
>" Um..."<br>" Come do your work Wataru!" I exclaimed and grabbed his arm to try to pull him to his work.  
>" But-but" he said his face looking like the opposite of what a 14 year old shouldn't look like-and baby.<br>" No b-" I started but was cut off by the ring of my phone. I sighed and let him go grumbling that I would come back to scold him later before stepping outside to take the call.  
>" Hello?"<br>" Ah! You must be Glenis right?" I surprised to find somebodies who voice I had never heard know my name.  
>" H-hai" I hesitated," and you are...?"<br>" Haruka Awajishima, a manager of a the modeling company you took that picture for"  
>" yes..." I said slowly, slightly confused as why such an important person would be calling me.<br>" I want to talk to you"  
>" About?"<br>" Possibly being part of our company"

* * *

><p>Thats it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Somehow I got it in before Christmas so im happy! I'm probably gonna finish fè design for Sota during christmas break cua it's the one time I have the chance to actaull draw! Anyway that's it for now! Bye~<p> 


End file.
